Peace and War
by N. Reynolds
Summary: [Story Completed] This is my only "Warm and Fuzzy Feeling" story. I hope this doesn't mean I have to write a lemon to balance it. Are the characters "Out of Character," I mean besides Ranma having an idea that doesn't backfire?


Ranma:We're always interrupted whenever we talk serious. If someone doesn't  
interrupt us, or spy on us, we get into a fight. But I thought of a way  
around that if you'll help.  
  
Akane:How?  
  
Ranma:It's like jujitsu. If we want to talk without being attacked or spied  
on, we've got to fight.  
  
Akane:Have you been hit on the head today?  
  
Ranma:Think about it. The only times people leave us alone is when we're  
fighting. So we each pick 2 insults. You chase me into the dojo, and we yell  
the 2 insults while we talk quietly, and beat up training dummies.  
  
Akane:How will that keep us from fighting for real?  
  
Ranma:Well, I pick 2 insults for you, and promise not to get mad about them,  
and you pick 2 that I can shout at you, that you know don't count. We'll be  
pinching dummies, so it we get really mad, we can just punch the dummies.  
  
Akane:The dummies?  
  
Ranma:The training dummies, not me! But if my father comes by, he'll do too.  
  
Akane:You got anything to talk about?  
  
Ranma:Yep.  
  
Akane:I'll wait 5 minutes after we get home, then I'll chase you to the  
dojo.  
  
Ranma:Deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane:RANMA! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Ranma:WHAT DID I DO NOW?  
  
Akane:What insults should I use?  
  
Ranma:Baka, and aho. What about you?  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! Tomboy and Uncute.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! Really? I know some people like being called a tomboy, but I thought you'd hate uncute.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO AHO! We've used it often enough. I can ignore it.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SO UNCUTE! Ok, I've been thinking, and it's hard for me to say without puttin' my foot in it.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! Go On.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! Ok, I think I hate my pop, but I couldn't live without him. Does that sound wierd?  
  
Akane:RANMA NO AHO! Not with your father. Some times I'm furious with my father, but I don't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SO UNCUTE! Well I got everyone telling me about love, and it don't make any sense. They're all too different.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! What? You want my definition?  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! It's not that. I got friends, and I got people I hang around with, but I don't think I love anyone yet the way I'm supposed to ta marry them.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO AHO! What do you mean?  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SO UNCUTE! I mean there's no one I should marry right now. I might get married later, but I gotta stop anyone from marrying me until I learn what real love is, and not that crap my father's always trying ta pull, or some magical love charm. Do ya think that's wierd?  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! No. I'm not ready to get married either.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! But there's more to it than that. That perverted stuff the guys at school keep asking. I don't wanna do it with anyone until I know I'm gonna marry, and maybe not until I'm married.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO AHO! What perverted things!  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SO UNCUTE! I don't even know what half of them mean. But alot of the guys are as bad as Kuno. With all the times Shampoo and Kuno grab me from ambush, I dont wanna even hug anyone right now. It feels too much like a fighting attack.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! Ok, I can see that.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! I know you hated being told you have to marry me. And I don't wanna be forced to marry anyone ever. I wanna pick my own wife from love.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO AHO! Grr, I still get mad at daddy for pulling that.  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SO UNCUTE! So I've been thinkin'. Tryin to decide what I want. and after all the stuff I just said I didn't want, I thought of one thing that I would want.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO BAKA! What is it?  
  
Ranma:YOU'RE SUCH A TOMBOY! If you were'nt hitting me with your mallet, I think I'd like to try living-out-of-sin with you forever.  
  
Akane:RANMA NO! What? 


End file.
